


Drained Out

by aphrodite95



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: Suzaku sheds the Zero mask for one lazy afternoon at the behest of his cousin.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The receiver was shut down a little too harshly. Frankly, Lloyd does get on the nerves when he's too insistent and the pesturing goes non-stop. Rubbing his gloved hand on his temple, Suzaku proceeds to sit down on his single bed and give himself a few minutes. _What is wrong with everyone these days?_ He knew donning the mask will carry a tremendous burden but even this strainous schedule was outrageous. Taking off his gloves slowly with his teeth, he contemplated his earlier conversation with the crazy scientist; this weekend they have to travel to four continents on a tight schedule to attend more political meetings. Suzaku chuckled lightly, politics was never his strong point regardless of his own background and close connections to it.

Taking off his coat and heading towards the sofa under the window, he threw himself on it since was a perfect spot for a short nap. Which he fell to right away...

_What on earth!_ Suzaku jolts awake to a loud series of knocks on the door to his quarters. He glances up to see the clock indicating he dozed off for well over 3 hours. _Oh well._ Feeling refreshed is one thing though but, "Open up, it's just me!" not while his cousin is obviously here to steal it away. "Fine come in" he replies firmly. Kaguya immediately rushes in and locks the door in case, looks at him with concern. "That's the first time I'm see you lazying about. Exhausted already?" Suzaku scowled but didn't say anything to her astute observation. He grumbled something incoherrent and she flicked his head in response, "Since I'm taking over the meeting today on behalf of the Black Knights, why not take a short break?". Suzaku sputtered and gaped at her, "Are you se-?" He got cut off by his cousin waving her hand and rushing to his closet. Searching through his wardrobe, she pulls out a large overcoat along with a large beanie. "Wear this and go take a walk for once!", she shoved the items in his arms and glared at him. Naturally he was baffled but his cousin was a stubborn one whom he felt he shouldn't refuse on any occasion. "Ok, fine! Leave me be for a few minutes to change and just take a stroll out. Happy?" Kaguya beamed, and hugged him tightly, "Oh this will be glorious! Go see the outside world for once and witness for yourself how much we've accomplished so far". 

He had to admit that would be a smart thing. The presence of Zero being for the greater good must be causing relief to civillians for sure. _Would be nice to hear some opinions for once behind the curtains too!_ "I'll head out alone right? You'll cause too much suspicion already you know." Kaguya giggled, "Oh I will be here as Zero's replacement don't you worry. Go now ok." She left him alone with the clothes on his arms and the slow dread sinking in, _the world must be on a smooth track hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

It surprisingly all went fine, for most part. Putting aside the sudden grocery store affair, the cat chase into the boutique, the run-in with Rivalz and Shirley for s brief bit; yeah, all went fine indeed. _Suzaku’s day was well spent though at least._

* * *

_SALE!_ The large sign outside the supermarket caught the young man’s eye. It was a big store no doubt and still not that much of a bustling crowd forming yet. Thinking about just walking past it, the old couple nearby started arguing about something that caught Suzaku’s attention. “What do you mean I lost the grocery list?”, the hunched old man cried out. “Hmph, I mean the parchment you were carrying in your pocket is now seemingly misplaced you fool!”, his wife no doubt retorted back. Suzaku took a few steps towards them feeling a bit sorry for the distressed seniors. Heavily disguised under his big shades plus the summer hat, he politely asked as he approached them, “Are you in need of help ma'am?” The old lady turned at him and blinked, hard, and slowly explained the situation to him. He nodded, then stepped around towards the entrance, “Why don’t I go in and buy it all for you. It’ll be quick work then, just tell me exactly what you need?” Grandma beamed at him, “You would? How chivalrous, don’t you think dear?", she gestured to the old man, "Say, why don’t you go in with him and help him pick out the usual ingredients?” Her companion gaped at her but catching her sharp glare, he immediately nodded and slow stepped towards Suzaku. “Let’s go in and get this over with son!” he croaked, clearly tired from standing too much. Walking in, the idea already started to seem like a hasty one. “Where is the sugar aisle anyways?”, they had to hurry before the store could get jam packed.

After what seemed like 20 to even 30 long minutes, the two men finally got out carrying a rather small shopping bag with dairy products. “Is this all for a cake perhaps?” inquired Suzaku. Luckily for him, everyone seemed extra busy in the shop to pay attention to him closely. “Why yes, it’s a special day indeed for the town. Oh and it’s our anniversary too.” Suzaku smiled at that, _such mundane things always made him soft._ They took a brisk walk towards Grandma who was cosily seated on the bench nearby the street corner. The spot looked serene at first even. “Oh you got them all? How lovely!” she exclaimed, “Young man, you’ve been so generous to us, how can we repay you?” Suzaku stilled, “N-no need for that ma'am, I need to get going anyway. It was a dear pleasure to help you two out” The old woman’s smile faltered a bit, “Oh I’m terribly sorry if this has kept you long.” He shook his head, “Not at all, I hope we meet again soon someday.” The couple laughed, “Yes, we hope so too!” With a wave of his hand, he said his goodbye to them and started to walk away. Not before seeing the old couple hold hands and whisper in Korean about ‘what a nice guy’ he proved to be.

_That felt good too._ His inner thoughts were surprisingly clear for once. _Maybe it’s small start, barely even._ He stretched his arms out in front of him, relaxing a bit until…

…the fiend rushed by. “What the-?” Suzaku drew back but saw the scrangy thing speed towards a nearby shop whose door was conveniently open. _This all won’t go so good._ He found himself panicking a slight bit at the prospect of that…cat? rodent? thrashing the store. The responsible thing would be to control the situation, or he could altogether pass by. _Yeah, the layter sounds dumb and lazy._ Adjusting his hat, lowering it a little more for proper concealment, Suzaku ran towards the open outlet. Not sparing a sight at the locals walking by, he made it to the entrance just in time a scream came out from the shop.

“WHAT IS THIS THING?”, shrieked the, from what Suzaku could discern, manager. Well, the tag on their suit said so. Judging by 'this thing’ anyways, it looked scared. The cashier calmly replied, “Looks like a stray cat, it’s under-fed too. Poor thing.” The manager blinked, their demeanor relaxing a bit at the accurate observation and their was a hint of pity on their face too. “Aww poor guy.” Suzaku walked towards them, “I can take it away if you like, sir.” They looked up and narrowed eyes on him, “No need, but thanks anyways. Trisha, please the cat backstore and try to feed it some water. Maybe that might it down a bit?” The feline hissed so Trisha, the cashier, had to bring the water all the way to it instead. “Here little guy, drink up”, she softly said. “Your concern is much appreciated but it looks like we’ve handled this easily”, the manager, Parveen, he later learned, assured him. Shaking hands and feeling a bit out place, Suzaku stalked outside, “I hope you take good care of it and I’m glad no real damage was done.” He smiled at them and even caught Trisha blushing a bit. They both waved him goodbye and inquired if he might be interested in a few items. Suzaku politely declined, seeing as dresses weren’t allowed in his wardrobe for a long time now unfortunately.

It was late noon now and the sky was even more clear. Interestingly, the weather was forecasted to rain but apparently that passed away much like a bad omen repelled. He now ventured into the eastern territory and was struck with nostalgia. A few women in kimonos walked by giggling and chatting, and Suzaku caught a faint scent of herbal tea; his favourite.

A familiar cry landed in his ear. _This can't be happening today._ Running past him was none other than Rivalz! "We're going to be late so hurry up already!" he yelled back at another familiar arrival. Suzaku blinked and remained frozen on spot as Shirley crouched and panted. "I know, I know! Today won't be messed up ok if we get late. It's special day afterall and it will go perfect!", she cheered. Suzaku unintentionally coughed and resumed his light pace forward. Until Shirley turned her head towards him and stared at him a bit too hard.

"Afterall, it's **his** birthday so things are bound to go swell", she winked and hurried off. The emphasis on the pronoun weren't ignored, leaving Suzaku second-guessing on the start of this day...oh..

.. _Oh!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, he's zero now and prefers to stay under disguise out if habit. plus he's a multi-linguist too! sammy and trisha were fun to add in here (my nb woc and autistic ocs). oh and shirley darling is perceptive indeed ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_"This place is beautiful isn't it?" the dark haired boy admired. "Yeah, it's my favourite spot", his green eyed friend beamed. "Then it's my favourite place too! It's out spot now, ok Suzaku?"_

* * *

**5th December.** He completely lost track of the calender, and a poor attentive span under the mask would probably be to blame for that, for a bit.

It's been five years since That day but this sudden memory loss came as an unfortunate surprise. _Bless Kaguya,_ he was internally relieved but the humiliation still flared within him at the thought that his peers and company were more aware than him.

_Of all the days, how could I forget this one?!_

He had to change track course now, taking a sharp turn away from the city centre in view. Towards the open fields outside the city border immediately. And so he scurried off to pay off the loss of time.

_"Say, Suzaku?"_

He made it in time to catch the train.

_"The day is perfect for a chase isn't it?"_

The metro maintained brisk speed, whizzing by the cityscape..

_"Suzaku, listen!"_

He could make out the bright yellow fields rising from the horizon.

_"That's what friends are for."_

He got off the station and made his way towards his favourite view. The Sunflower Meadow. It hadn't changed much thankfully. Standing alone here felt somewhat serene, even without the dear company of Nunnally. He wondered what she was upto today of all days..

_"Let's promise to come here again, Suzaku! We'll bring Nunnally too.."_

Suzaku softly smiled at the scenary before him. Memories of running around and plucking the bloomed sunflowers were all flooding his head now. Tears stinging his eyes and threatning to spill, he say down quietly on the grass and let the cool breeze blow past him. "I miss us. A lot." Above him, a few butterflies flew up and over the meadow, adding a bit of joy and colour on their own part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *last chapter notes messup: i meant PARVEEN, not sammy (whoopsie)
> 
> Also, this chapter was pretty sweet and sentimental while writing down. This one is out for Lelouch ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Making chapters for this will be fun! Anyways Zerozaku taking is what I've always wanted so why not just try it myself? :D


End file.
